villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Sqeezit The Moocher (Minnie The Moocher)
"Sqeezit The Moocher (Minnie The Moocher)" also known as simply "Sqeezit The Moocher" is a song from the 1980 film Forbidden Zone. It features Satan presenting himself to Sqeezit and making a deal with him to save his sister Renee and his friend Frenchy if he kidnaps The Princess of the Sixth Dimension for him. The song is a parody of Cab Calloway's song "Minnie The Moocher". It was performed by Danny Elfman as Satan, Toshiro Boloney as Squeezit, Gisele Lindley as the princess and the rest of the band The Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo as Satan's henchmen. Lyrics are you taking me? Where's Renee? Where's Frenchy? I demand an answer! Ow! Yoo-hoo if it ain't the little princess on there boy that girl was beautiful said it, brother. My boss is just dying to stick his fork in that there tomato your boss the leader of the six dimension? that be the little midget king!" Ow! Well son let me tell you I'm so pleased to meet you The boys and I've expectin' to greet you As guest of honor in the house of the dead Just relax lay yourself down say goodbye to your head Hi de hi he hi (Hi de hi he hi) Ho de ho de ho (Ho de ho de ho) Wha de wha de whey de (Wha de wha de whey de) Hi de hi de ho (Hi de hi de ho) Please mr devil it's not for me I'm pleading If you help Renee and Frenchy I'll give ya what you needin If you want to bargain Then produce something real Deliver me the princess boy and you've got a deal (Deliver him the princess boy and you've got a deal) OK Oh skip dat dip dad diddy doo (Oh skip dat dip dad diddy doo) Skibby dip de dedopdodoo (Skippy dip de dedopdodoo) Oh dat dat dat daddy o (Oh dat dat dat daddy o) Hi de hi de ho! (Hi de hi de ho!) Congratulations that you really deliver This little gal makes me shake and a shiver Don't think I've forgotten all the things that I've said Don't worry about your friends relax now off with his head! Hi de hi de hi de hi (Hi de hi de hi de hi) Ho de ho de ho (Ho de ho de ho) Oh de oh de dee dat de dey! (Oh de oh de dee dat de dey) Hi de hi de hi de ho (Hi de hi de hi de ho) Be nice to me babe or you'll regret it You are my hostage and don't you forget it The night is early and there's lots to be done Let's boogie now come on we're gonna have some fun Oh oh oh de oh de oh (Oh oh oh de oh de oh) Hi de hi de hi (Hi de hi de hi) Wowowowoooo (woawoawoawoooa) Hi de hi de ho (Hi de hi de ho) Other Appearances *The song was featured in the movie's soundtrack. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-08-06 at 02.33.32.png Cuq6.gif Forbidden-Zone-2-1024x5761.jpg SatanDanny.jpg The-Devil-forbidden-zone-31604139-700-304.jpg Videos Forbidden Zone DANNY ELFMAN DEVIL--COLOR|Movie Sqeezit The Moocher (Minnie The Moocher)|Album Category:Group Numbers Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Parodies Category:Hero/Villain Numbers